Differential signaling has been utilized for many years as a data transmission method. A differential receiver converts and amplifies a differential input signal (VIN+ and VIN−) to a differential output signal (VOUT+ and VOUT−). These receivers offer high data transmission speeds, low noise coupling, and low EMI (electromagnetic interference). Teletype equipment was some of the first types of equipment to use differential signaling to communicate. Today, computers often communicate between ports by low voltage differential signal (LVDS) drivers and receiver pairs. In addition to the LVDS data transmission technology, emitter coupled logic (ECL), common mode logic (CML), and hyper-transport (high-bandwidth chip-to-chip technology) technology are utilized for data transmission methods. Typical differential signal transmission speeds are over 100 Mbps (mega bits per second). In each of these transmission methods, high speed, wide common mode, voltage differential receivers are necessary building blocks to attain the required data transmission speeds while meeting the low noise coupling, and the low EMI requirements.